


A Very Jisbon Christmas

by Effie_Peletier



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Jisbon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane pops round Lisbon's house to give her his gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Jisbon Christmas

Lisbon's phone buzzed lightly on her bedside table. She rolled over and picked up.  
"Jane, what is it, its Christmas morning, I've got the day off." She mumbled into the phone just to be answered with a slight chuckle.  
"So, what do you want?" She asked getting a little annoyed but smiling slightly at the fact that he was calling her.  
"Let me in Lisbon, its cold out." was all she heard. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"You're outside! Unbelievable!" She moaned as she lifted her duvet and grabbed her dressing gown. "I've only just got up, what do you want?" She asked down the phone as she padded down the steps to her door.  
"That'll ruin the surprise." She gave another sigh as she fiddled with the lock and finally opening the door. She raised an eyebrow at Jane who stood at her door with his cheesy grin plastered over his face.  
"Well." She said. He rolled his head to the side.  
"Well Ba Humbug to you too Lisbon." He teased childishly.  
"ha ha." She pulled a fake smile and opened the door wider so he could get in. He shook a little and looked around, spotting a small Christmas tree in the corner he grinned.  
"So she is not the Grinch after all." he chuckled turning to face her. She blinked at him and raised an eyebrow again.  
"What do you want Jane?" She questioned. He smiled sheepishly.  
"I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and give you your gift." he said with a smile. Lisbon swallowed.  
"Oh Jane," She bit her lip. "I didn't get you anything, sorry." He shook his head slightly.  
"No worries, you have been very busy. Here." he handed her a small box shaped gift with a bow. "Smaller than a pony I know but." he stopped and pressed his lips. "I hope you like it." Lisbon smiled at him.  
"Thank you Jane." she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek which she immediately regretted seeing Jane's face after. She let her eyes flick away from Jane's quickly so they didn't hold a awkward glance. She turned the small box over and ripped the celotape off of the back, she let the paper fall to the floor. Her breath caught at the sight of the small black case that lay in her hands. She opened it slowly to expose a gold chained locket.  
"Oh Jane, its beautiful." She exclaimed her heart skipping a beat.  
"Open it." He blinked at her grinning. She took the locket out of the box and placed carefully onto the side table by the door. Slowly she opened the locket and saw a picture of her mother and father on one side and on the other a picture of her and her brothers. She smiled gently as she closed it.  
"Jane, what can I say, its, its..." her eyes met his and she smiled a little wider. He held out his hand and she gave it to him, he moved around behind her and slid it gently down her neck. Her hand went up and rested on it for a moment. He returned to the spot in front of her with a wide grin.  
"Looks good on you." She blushed slightly as her thumb slid down the back of the locket. She felt a slight groove and furrowed her brow a little. flipping it over she saw an engraving.  
To my Teresa Lisbon, now they and I will be with you forever. Patrick xxx  
She felt a lump in her throat as she read it over and over. She looked back up to Jane who stood with a small smile.  
"Merry Christmas Teresa."  
"Merry Christmas Patrick." She blushed and moved around him. "Tea?" she asked softly. He nodded simply.

~10 Hours later~

Lisbon rested her head on Jane's shoulder as the ending titles of Casablanca rolled up the screen. A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled.  
"Always gets me." She mumbled. Jane smiled softly. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.  
"Same." he chuckled lightly and he looked down to the soft in and out of Lisbon's body. A smile spread over his face. The locket hung round her neck perfectly, just like he thought it would. He ran his hand slowly down her lower arm to meet her hand, he slid his fingers in-between hers and rested his thumb softly on the back of her hand. A shudder went down her body, sprinkling her with goose bumps but she ignored them. He lent his head on hers and they sat there in silence watching the video run to the very end of the tape.  
The Christmas tree lights danced around the room, giving them limited light. Colours sprayed around the room reflecting off of mirrors, creating patterns on the celling.  
Lisbon sat up and looked at Jane.  
"This has been the best Christmas I have ever had." She stated simply, smiling softly as she watched the colours of the tree lights play around in Jane's pool like eyes. He nodded and slid his arms around her waist. Lisbon placed her hands softly on his arms and smiled.  
"Thank you." she moved her hands up his arms and around his neck, pulling him into a warm embrace. His hands moved up her back and pulled her that little bit closer.  
"No, thank you." he whispered softly into her ear. As she pulled out of the hug he moved his hands back to her waist then pulled her into him a little. He placed his forehead against hers.  
"There is just one thing that's left." he breathed as he lost himself in her jade like eyes that seemed to catch all the light in the room.  
She felt her heart quicken.  
"And what would that be?" she asked slowly. Jane smiled slightly and without saying another word he placed his lips to hers. Jane pulled Lisbon into him forcing the kiss deeper.  
Her eyes had slid shut and all she was inhaling was Jane. The longing that they had had for all these years was finally being used. Her arms meandered around his back and found themselves into his hair. He pushed her a little and she obliged, sliding onto her back and letting him take control of her.  
So that was all it had taken, a day to themselves and they had just done it, or was everything leading to it? Lisbon didn't know, and she didn't really care at this point. Patrick Jane was kissing her and that was all she wanted.  
Outside small specks of snow started to fall, gradually turning into larger ones that settled. By morning the whole area would be covered in a pure white blanket. A good old fashioned White Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Hoping you liked it. :))  
> Please comment.   
> Thanks.


End file.
